Ciúme
by Karina Takanori
Summary: Roy passa uma noite inesquecivel com Riza, mas apenas como amigos? Como Roy reagiria depois de ver Havoc convidando Riza para jantar?


Ciúme.

Já era manhã, era mais um dia de trabalho para o Coronel Roy Mustang, ele acabava de sair do banho e estava colocando suas roupas, já estava atrasado. Ao sair de seu quarto depara-se com Breda, estava indo para a sala de Mustang.

- "Bom dia Coronel."

- "Bom dia..."

Como quase todos os dias Breda estava atrasado, mas estranhou o Coronel estar atrasado.

- "Muito menos isso."

- "Está atrasado senhor. O que aconteceu?"

- "Perdi a hora."

- "Ficou acordado até tarde ontem a noite não é? Aposto que saiu com mais uma mulher e ficou até tarde na rua."

-"Não é da sua conta..."

-"Nossa senhor calma.. Ela te deu um fora foi?"

- "Não é nada disso."

- "Ela fico grávida?"

- "O que então?"

- "DEIXA EU ACORDAR DIREITO!" – Roy berrou no ouvido de Breda, ele ainda estava com sono.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- "Bom dia Tenente Hawkeye."

- "Bom dia Tenente Havoc, dormiu bem?"

- "Muito bem..." – Havoc se apoiava na mesa de Hawkeye. "Então...O que você vai fazer hoje a noite?"

- "Não tenho nada planejado..."

- "Você não gostaria de ir jantar comigo?" – Havoc inclinou o corpo até Riza, deixando seus rostos muito pertos um do outro.

Naquele mesmo instante Roy abre a porta e entra na sala, logo depois dele entra Breda. Os dois ficam parados na porta olhando a cena, Breda esperava que Havoc se aproximasse mais e beijasse ela, Roy esperava Riza ignora-lo, Falman estava chegando mas esbarra em Breda que estava na porta.

- "Ai.." –resmunga Breda.

Riza percebe que eles chegaram, afasta um pouco a cadeira e se levanta.

- "Bom dia Coronel, Tenente Breda e Tenente Falman."

- "Bom dia Tenente Riza, Tenente Havoc" – dizia Roy olhando torto para Havoc.

Roy caminha até sua mesa, e Riza põe uns papéis em cima da mesa para serem assinados. Roy inventa uma desculpa para tirar os homens da sala.

-"Vão pegar um café pra mim... Os três."

Os três tenentes saem da sala.

- "Posso saber o que você e o Havoc estavam fazendo?"

- "Ele estava me convidado para jantar."

- "Com os rostos perto assim?"

- "E como foi que o senhor me convidou pra sair ontem?"

- "É..Mas... O que você disse?"

- "Não respondi, ainda. Por quê?"

- "Nada Tenente, nada..."

- "Não estou comprometida nem nada, posso sair com o homem que eu quiser, não é?" – Riza da as costas para Roy e vai em direção ao grande sofá que tem na sala.

- "Não?" – Roy se levanta e vai atrás de Riza.

- "Não me lembro de nenhum homem me pedindo em namoro, noivado nem nada."

- "Pois é, eu me esqueci, no meio de tudo que aconteceu ontem entre nós, acabei me esquecendo do mais importante não é?" – Roy esboça um sorriso.

- "Esqueceu?" – Riza se senta.

- "Sim, eu me esqueci Riza, me desculpe." – Roy se senta e segura as mãos de Riza. "Essa noite foi inesquecível Riza, foi nessa noite, com você, que eu descobri o que é amor. Confesso que senti ciúmes ao ver o Havoc tão perto de você, queria crema-lo naquele instante, fiquei com medo de perder você para ele."

- "Eu também sentia ciúmes daquelas mulheres que o senhor saia."

- "Mas eu não sabia dos seus sentimentos." – Roy acaricia as mãos de Riza.

- "Talvez eu saia p/ jantar com ele..."

- "Espera mas eu acabei de dizer tudo isso e você me diz que vai jantar com ele!"

- "O Senhor fica bonitinho quando esta bravo." – Riza sorri. "Desculpe, foi só uma brincadeira, mas, é que eu ainda não estou comprometida."

- "Pois ficará agora. Senhorita Riza Hawkeye, quer namorar comigo?"

Os 3 rapazes voltam e deparam-se com a cena, Falman e Breda fica boquiabertos e quase derrubam o café, e Havoc, fica com a bela cara de tacho que sempre fica quando perde uma garota para o Coronel.

- "Nossa senhor, todas as mulheres que o Havoc tenta pega o Senhor cata primeiro!"

Riza olha torto para os 3 rapazes depois se levanta e sai da sala. Havoc fica parado na porta com a cara de tacho, Breda e Falman olhando para Roy.

- "Senhor, queremos ser seus aprendizes, queremos aprender a arte de conquistar as mulheres!" – Dizem Falman e Breda em coro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza estava indo para se quarto, dizia que ia colocar comida para o Black Hayate, mas não fazia nem 1 hora que saiu de casa e tinha deixado uma tigela de comida para o cão, abriu a porta e entrou. Sentou-se em sua cama, e ficou pensando.

"_Será que é verdade tudo que ele me disse hoje, e ontem, os toques, os beijos de ontem seriam verdadeiros? Ou seriam os mesmos beijos, os mesmos abraços com os mesmos sentimentos que ele daria para as outras mulheres que passaram pela vida dele?"_

Riza ficou uns 30 minutos sentada em sua cama pensando, mas já era hora de voltar ao trabalho, ela se levanta, vai no banheiro e lava o rosto, olha-se no espelho.

- "Espero não ser mais uma..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na sala Havoc estava sentado no sofá com a sua cara de tacho, Breda e Falman estavam jogando cartas e Roy assinando os papéis, estava um silêncio.

- "Nada mal para quem estava com sono senhor."

- "Cale a boca."

- "Desculpe."

Riza entra na sala, e sem dizer nada senta no sofá em que Havoc está sentado, um pouco longe dele.

- "Não quer jogar com agente senhorita Hawkeye?" – convidou Falman.

- "Não, muito obrigada."

A sala voltou a ficar silenciosa, a não ser pelo barulho que o Coronel fazia assinando todos aqueles papéis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já tinha acabado o expediente Havoc foi o primeiro a ir embora com a sua cara de tacho, Riza saiu logo depois, Breda e Falman saíram junto com ela e Roy ficou lá sozinho, estava terminando de escrever uma carta, quando escuta batidas na porta, seria Riza?

- "Entre."

- "Com..." – Um rosto de uma moça aparece na porta. "Com licença. Coronel Roy Mustang?"

- "Moça da floricultura?" - Diz ele baixinho. " Por favor entre senhorita Anna."

- "Sim senhor" – Anna entra a fecha a porta.

- "Já disse que não precisa me chamar de senhor. O que faz aqui?"

- "Bem.. Me desculpe vir até aqui..." – Anna tentava esconder algo nas mãos atrás das costas. "É que..."- Anna se aproximava da mesa do Coronel e coloca um envelope em cima da mesa dele. "Eu tenho esses convites para o teatro, e eu não tenho companhia, e gostaria de saber se o senhor gostaria de ir comigo."

Roy ficou surpreso com o convite da moça, pensou um pouco, pensou se magoaria a Riza, mas como ela mesma disse, eles não estavam comprometidos então podiam sair com quem bem entendessem.

- "O senhor não aceita, mas o Roy sim." – Roy se levanta põe o casaco pega os convites e engancha seu braço no de Anna.

Caminham até a porta, quando Roy segura a maçaneta da porta, ela vira sozinha, e a porta se abre. Riza aparece e se assusta com os dois.

- "Tentente Hawkeye?O que você..."

- "Esqueci minha bolsa." Riza entra e bate seu braço no braço de Roy, ela pega a bolsa e sai de cabeça baixa, mas era possível ver uma lágrima escorrendo dos seus olhos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Havoc estava em seu quarto com a cara de tacho dele, estava se preparando para se deitar, quando escuta alguém batendo na porta. Havoc abre a porta e Riza, no mesmo instante sua cara de tacho desaparece.

- "Senhorita Hawkeye!"

- "Pode me chamar apenas de Riza, Havoc."

- "Aaa...Sim, Riza...Posso ajuda-la?"

- "Você não queria jantar comigo?"

- "Como? Eu quero jantar com você."

- "Ótimo, passa do meu quarto daqui meia hora, estarei esperando." –Riza esboça um sorriso e sai.

Havoc fecha a porta, encosta nela, naquele momento se sentiu vitorioso, conseguiu uma mulher sem que o Coronel a roubasse dele.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- "Será um espetáculo e tanto." – Anna senta-se na cadeira do teatro toda feliz, por estar saindo com o homem que suas amigas adoravam.

- "Será sim..."

- "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Depois que saímos do quartel parece que você ficou bravo, eu fiz algo?"

- "Não é isso."

- "Aa.. Sim..."

Começa o espetáculo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Havoc estava espantado com a beleza de Riza, ela trajava um belo vestido roxo, seu cabelo estava solto, estava realmente linda, Havoc enganchou-se em Riza e entrou no restaurante e pediu uma mesa para dois.

O tempo passou depois de muito papo, vinho e comida os dois conversavam sobre o que aconteceu hoje.

- "Eu sai com ele ontem..."

- "E por que está saindo comigo agora?"

- "Não estamos namorando...Ele não me pediu em namoro, e saiu com aquelazinha hoje..."

- "A moça da floricultura?"

- "Ela mesma..."

- "Sei... Você está com ciúme..."

- "Ele também estava de você."

- "Então está saindo comigo pra fazer ciúme nele."

- "Não, apenas me senti fraca, me desculpe."

- "Tudo bem, eu entendo... Eu queria a Anna pra mim, mas todas as mulheres que eu tento me aproximar, saem com o Coronel."

- "Ele é um mulherengo..."

- "Vamos embora..." – Havoc deixa o dinheiro em cima da mesa e sai do restaurante com a Riza.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Que peça chata. Eu deixei a Riza triste, sai com essa mulher pra assistir essa droga?Não acredito, eu sou um burro mesmo."_

- "Está gostando Roy?" – Anna agarrava no braço de Roy e apertava.

- "Uhum..."

"_Que garota chata, ela não cala a boca, não para de me aperta, se o Havoc quiser ela eu dou de graça."_

Em quanto isso Roy se lembrou de uma conversa que teve com Hughes, alguns dias antes dele morrer.

_-------Flashback-------_

_- "Você tem que parar de sair com todas essas mulheres Roy." – Alertava Hughes._

_- "Eu não sai com muitas." _

_- "Não, só com a moça da floricultura, da padaria, do petshop..."_

_- "Eu não sai com a da floricultura."_

_- "Não ainda né..?"_

_- "Esta com ciúmes?" – Roy brinca._

_- "Não é isso... Veja bem, você já esta velho, não acha que esta na hora de se casar? Quero ver a minha linda Elysia carregando as alianças para o altar!"- O s olhos de Hughes brilham._

_- "Nossa, até no meu casamento você vai pensa em enfiar a sua filha."_

_- "É claro, ela é linda."_

_- "É..."_

_-"Você não é pai, não entende, então case-se e tenha uma filha, assim você vai poder levar fotos dela todo os dias para o Quartel e dar de presente para todo mundo lá."_

_-------Flashback-------_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- "Boa noite Riza."

- "Boa noite Havoc, obrigada por tudo, foi bom conversar com você."

- "Pode contar sempre comigo, posso ser um bom amigo sempre que precisar." Havoc sorri e parte para seu quarto.

Riza fecha a porta, suspira, troca de roupa, põe seu pijama, olha para Black Hayate dormindo num cantinho do quarto sobre um pano, ele parecia estar confortável, ela abre a porta e sai correndo pelos corredores do quartel, ela mesma não sabia porque fazia isso, esperava encontra-lo lá, sem 'aquelazinha', correu, até chegar a sala de Roy, ela entra. Caminha até a mesa e fica olhando os papéis, a assinatura dele e finalmente encontra a carta que ele estava escrevendo, Riza pega a carta e a lê. Deixa sem querer cair uma lágrima na carta.

- "Idiota, por que..."

- "Quem é o idiota aqui?" – Roy estava na porta olhando para Riza. "Algum problema?"

- "Me explique." – Mostra a carta.

- "Queria te entregar isso, mas você saiu tão apressada daqui, depois a Anna apareceu e..."

- "E vocês saíram."

- "Me senti rejeitado por você..."

- "Eu fui jantar com ele também, mas foi pra fazer ciúme a você... Fui uma idiota."

- "Sim você foi. Eu também fui... Eu não tinha que sair com 'aquelazinha' não é?" – Roy se aproxima de Riza, poe a mão no rosto dela. "Não queria faze-la chorar."

- "Depois de tudo que você me disse ontem, eu fiquei muito chateada ao vê-lo saindo com ela hoje."

- "Você não respondeu se queria namorar comigo ou não."

- "Eu quero..."

Naquele momento um beijo doce uniu os dois.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------- 5 anos depois---------

- "Decidi que não vou me arriscar mais nas missões perigosas, talvez eu procure outro emprego...É eu sei que será difícil, afinal eu fiquei um pouco mais de 8 anos trabalhando lá... Mas agora eu tenho minhas prioridades, não quero ter uma morte idiota como a sua, não quero mais me tornar Fuher, já que você disse que ia me colocar no topo, e foi embora antes disso, agora já não tem mais graça. Bem, agora eu tenho que ir, tenho mulher e filhos me esperando em casa."

Roy deixou uma flor no túmulo de Hughes, costumava fazer isso quase toda semana. No final do mesmo ano que seu amigo faleceu, Roy casou-se com Riza, e pediu que Elysia fosse a dama de honra, realizou o sonho do amigo e o seu sonho também, casou-se com a mulher que sempre amou.

--------- Fim ---------


End file.
